So Sorry
by Mastershadow97
Summary: Rated M for Violence. One boy must deal with his past as he continues into the future. Cursed, scared, and angry he feels he'll never find the one. Please Review.


"I'm sorry." Two words that can tear a human soul in two. I looked up into the eyes of the police officer. Mine were clouded with the tears that had been stored up for hours.

27 hours earlier. I opened the door to the house just like any other Friday evening. The time was 4:57 exactly.

"Home." The dog ran up to me and bounced on his hind legs for attention.

"No treat this time Hero." I knelled next to him. Walking into the Kitchen everyone was exactly where they normally were. Mother preparing dinner, my oldest sister writing her blog, my younger sister writing in her journal, and the presence of Big Band music coming off my Father's old record player. I laid the mail on the counter before preforming my usual dance moves and continuing up to my room. Closing the door I looked around. Weights, notebooks, calculators, Duel Monster cards, and costumes lay on the floor. My two favorite things. Watching Pro-Dueling and studying my favorite Super Heroes. The Posters of Yugi Moto, Green Lantern, and Iron Man covered my walls.

I tell you all this so you know I was an ordinary kid. Maybe I was guarded. Guarded from the violence, drugs, and influences of the outside world. Sure I knew they existed. But I didn't KNOW. Not yet at least. Not like I do now.

I sat down on my bed and picked up my cell. I called my best friend, David.

"Dude congrats on asking Rose out." I smiled wide thinking of how long he had tried to get the courage to do so.

"I know right! The Dates tonight." His voice was a lot more optimistic then normal.

"I'm glad for you." A few minutes later I hung up. I pulled up my computer and started a chess match with some random person online. The birds outside flew away when I laughed at his style. Please. I've beaten the Sniper tactic three times this week already. I flipped up my website. I created a sticky net to collect all new info on Superheroes.

"Another Green Lantern." Wow. No one would have seen this one coming. That was sarcasm.

"Loki to marry Scarlett Johanson." FAKE!

"Superman beats Lex Luthor, saves world." AGAIN.

I switched to the dueling news.

"Yugi Moto oversees opening of the Fifth Duel Academy." I clicked it.  
Seems that this one was to be set in America. I grinned, then frowned.  
I always lost. No way I'd make it.

My window had become dark. I opened it and crawled out. The night sky was amazing.  
I could see thousands of stars. Or so it seemed. A shooting star shot quickly by. I closed my eyes.

"I want an adventure." I was kinda tired of the ordinary. Looking back I wish I still had it. Father's vehicle pulled into the Driveway and I flipped off the roof. It was Routine. By now my Dad was used to it.

"How was School?" His normal first question.

"Fine." He nodded. Again my usual response. We walked in together.

Mother smiled and gave Dad a quick kiss. "Welcome home."

Father grinned "Good to be home."

I sat next to Grace and May. May knocked my arm away. "I'm coloring."

She said it so innocently but with her normal temper.

"So is Annie out with Kent again tonight?" I asked. Though the answer was obvious.

Mother nodded. "He's a good boy."

"Never said he wasn't." I folded my hands waiting for dinner.

It wasn't till the next morning till I figured out something was wrong. None of the family was downstairs. The car was gone. I found a note on the Fridge.

"Annie is missing. Gone to search." I put down the note and closed my eyes. No one could wake me from my sleep. So I understood why they left me. But I should be with them when they find Annie. Or at least her body.

"No. She can't be." I held back the tears. Strangely it seemed easy. I tried to play chess. I lost in eight moves. Duel monsters. Three. I just couldn't focused. I was too worried. I called David's cell. He wasn't there. I hugged my arms together. My family was always there for me. Now when I should be there for them I wasn't. I sat in front of the TV for the rest of the day. Don't ask me what I watched. I don't remember. It was almost eight hours later when I heard a knock at the door. My family never knocked. A police car was outside. Looking back the door seemed to open on its own. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. The officer looked down at me. Before he could say anything I could see it all in his eyes. The story was all there. His thoughts were easy to read.

"Poor kid. Losing all his family like this." I hoped I was wrong. Sadly, I never am.

"I'm sorry."

AN:OMG THIS IS AWESOME! Ok so this is my newest story. It takes place in a combined world of Yu-Gi-Oh, Marvel, and DC. Though they don't play too much of a prominent role. The story is about a 16 year old teen who lived an ordinary life until he got his wish. So hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please Review. Reviews mean that the stories get done faster as I write to not only for my pleasure but also yours. Any advice is also gladly appreciated. This is not my normal story type. This is not a comedy. Letting you know now.


End file.
